Orpheus's Lyre, or Enigmagic
by Goldy-Gry
Summary: Sequel to "The Gryphon Feather, or Quest for Paradise". Takes place almost right after the first story. Mozenrath/OC.


Ласковую тишину аравийской ночи внезапно нарушил ужасающий звон бьющегося стекла, а следом раздался гневный вопль:

- КСЕРКС!!!

Перепуганный угорь стрелой вылетел из лаборатории и благоразумно спрятался в каком-то укромном уголке.

- Поймаю - плавники оборву, - мрачно пообещал Мозенрат, захлопывая за собой дверь.

Он с отвращением посмотрел на то, что осталось от его лучшей реторты. Среди осколков стекла весело прыгало что-то непонятное - этакий ком из чешуи, перьев, шерсти и чего-то ещё.

- Три дня, - процедил маг. - Целых три дня я работал над этой штукой. И для чего?

"Штука" продолжала прыгать по полу.

Волшебник вытянул перед собой руку в перчатке, и сорвавшийся с его пальцев файербол мгновенно сжёг непонятную вещь.

Вдоволь налюбовавшись осколками, Мозенрат с тяжёлым вздохом взял со стола какую-то книгу.

- Всё заново, - проворчал он, листая страницы. - Впрочем... Нет, всё равно это бесполезно, - он захлопнул книгу. - Что бы я ни пробовал...

Дверь лаборатории тихо скрипнула.

- Брысь отсюда! - буркнул волшебник, затем обернулся - и выдавил виноватую улыбку. - О, прости. Я не думал, что это ты. Тебе же вроде не нравится бывать здесь, а?

Золотая Грифоница осторожно двинулась мимо столов с колбами, ретортами, книгами и кучей других непонятных штуковин. Было видно, что она и впрямь была не в восторге. Её здесь настораживало всё: кипящие в сосудах жидкости, проползающий по полу пар, странный резкий запах...

- Как я устал... - пожаловался волшебник грифонице. - Потратил столько времени напрасно. Я всё перепробовал - заклинания, частицы тел говорящих животных, гипноз, медитацию и даже это, - он показал грифонице книгу с интригующим названием "Антропо-зоо-разговорник". - Ничего не действует. Я по-прежнему не могу понять твою речь.

- Агр-р-рх... - задумчиво протянула Аурум.

Волшебник почесал ей за длинным перистым ушком, и грифоница тут же замурлыкала от удовольствия.

- Хорошо ещё, я научился узнавать твоё настроение, - пробормотал маг. - А в остальном - никакого прогресса. Хоть вновь готовь Гри-Чармос и становись неогрифом!

- Гр-рум, - улыбнулась грифоница.

- Ну уж нет, - фыркнул маг. - и не рассчитывай. Я не намерен вновь глотать всякую гадость! Перья, змеи, ящерицы... Тьфу! Нет, найду способ получше...

- Агр-ррау? - удивилась Голди-Гри, недоверчиво покосившись на осколки реторты.

- Нет, не это, - поморщился Мозенрат, проследив за её взглядом. - Согласен, это была не самая блестящая идея... Я хотел создать универсальный переводчик. Впрочем, он всё равно бы не работал... Надо бы что-то особенное, но в то же время что-то простое, то, что могут понять все, - и через него пропускать наши мысли.

Он посмотрел на грифоницу и по её ошарашенному взгляду сообразил, что она не поняла ни слова.

- Ладно, - вздохнул он. - Придётся работать дальше... Где мой кофе?

Из-за спины Аурум боязливо выпорхнул Ксеркс. Он с опаской протянул волшебнику чашку с горячим напитком.

Мозенрат с явным отвращением выпил - и вновь окунулся в работу.

Ксеркс облегчённо вздохнул. Голди-Гри зевнула и улеглась на каменный пол.

- Чирр-ру... - мурлыкнула она.

- Да-да, тебе того же, - не глядя ответил маг. - Спокойной ночи.

****

* * *

Откуда-то повеяло прохладой, и Мозенрат сонно приоткрыл один глаз.

Тут он сообразил, что лежит в собственной постели, укрытый лабораторным халатом, а рядом сидит Голди-Гри и старательно обмахивает его крылом.

- О-о... - он попробовал подняться. - Что случилось? Почему я здесь?

- Я принесла, - охотно сообщила грифоница. - Ты уснул прямо в лаборатории. И спал, между прочим, двое суток! Я всё же решила тебя разбудить... - она виновато вздохнула. - Извини. Наверное, тебе лучше было бы поспать подольше, но я волновалась и...

- Стоп-стоп-стоп! - Мозенрат сделал глубокий вдох и медленно сполз с кровати. - Ты понимаешь, что мы сейчас делаем?

- Нет, а что? - округлила глаза грифоница.

- Мы разговариваем друг с другом! И при этом всё понимаем!

У Аурум отвисла челюсть.

- Ты прав! Но каким образом?..

- Так, погоди, - Мозенрат с трудом заставил себя успокоиться. - Ты говоришь, сколько я спал? Двое суток?

Грифоница кивнула.

- А что я делал в самый последний раз, помнишь? Ну, когда ты видела меня?

- Ну... Вообще-то я спала... Когда проснулась, увидела, как ты лежишь на полу. Я подумала, что с тобой что-то случилось, но потом поняла, что ты просто уснул...

- А раньше? Что было раньше? - допытывался маг.

Грифоница задумчиво почесалась.

- Раньше?.. Ты пожелал мне спокойной ночи и вновь занялся своей работой... Ах да, ещё выпил этот свой напиток, всё никак не запомню его название...

- Кофе? - помрачнел Мозенрат.

- Точно.

- А больше... ничего?

- Да вроде бы... А ты что, ничего не помнишь? - сообразила Голди-Гри.

- Нет, ничего... Абсолютно, - вздохнул маг. - Но знаешь что? Одна вещь налицо: мы понимаем друг друга, так?

Грифоница согласно кивнула.

- Значит, - оживился Мозенрат. - Я что-то изобрёл! Точно изобрёл! Вот только... что?

Вдруг он со страхом поглядел на Аурум.

- Я точно не будил тебя? Не давал что-нибудь съесть или выпить?

- Нет. А что?

- Видишь ли... Мы оба понимаем друг друга, значит, моё изобретение повлияло на нас двоих. Ты точно ничего не помнишь? - умоляюще спросил он. - Никаких ощущений, воспоминаний? Может, я втёр в нас двоих какую-то мазь?.. У меня просто провал в памяти!

Золотая Грифоница вновь почесалась - видимо, стимулируя мыслительный процесс.

- Ах да-а... - протянула она и улыбнулась. - Точно! Я почти уже заснула... Я думала, ты решил это устроить. Мне понравилось, честно... Очень красивая, очень нежная...

- Что? Ты о чём?

- Музыка. Я слышала музыку.

****

* * *

После того, как Мозенрат заверил грифоницу, что не играет ни на одном музыкальном инструменте, а Ксеркс и мамлюки - и подавно, грифоница даже слегка обиделась и столь же рьяно принялась уверять мага, что ей эта музыка точно не приснилась. Немного поспорив по этому поводу, они решили пойти в лабораторию и тщательно всё изучить.

Мозенрат зажёг факелы и внимательно оглядел лабораторию. В помещении царил художественный, но, с его точки зрения, вполне безопасный беспорядок.

Ксеркс облетел все углы и отрицательно покачал головой.

Мозенрат принюхался к каждой колбе, но тоже ничего подозрительного не заметил.

Грифоница нервно переминалась с лапы на лапу и ждала, когда осмотр закончится.

- Итак, - стал подводить итоги Мозенрат. - Зелья я не варил. Никакого устройства вроде бы не создавал... Не совсем же я потерял память! Значит, это было заклинание.

- А какой смысл? - осторожно полюбопытствовала Голди-Гри. - Ведь мы понимаем друг друга? Так зачем узнавать, как это произошло?

- Гри, - нахмурился маг. - Не всё так просто. То, что я ничего не помню, - серьёзно. Вполне возможно, что я вызвал какого-то могущественного духа или демона, который исполнил моё желание и зачем-то стёр воспоминание об этом. Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что демоны исполняют желания за просто так, а затем шутки ради повреждают твою память?

Услыхав про демонов, грифоница зарычала, а перья на её загривке встали дыбом.

- Спокойно, Гри, спокойно, - Мозенрат прикоснулся к голове грифоницы, и рычание Аурум медленно стихло.

- Судя по тому, что люди пишут о вас, грифонах, вы - создания светлой магической природы и любую чёрную магию чуете за версту. А раз ты спала, значит, всё было мирно...

- Мозенрат, - почти простонала Аурум. - Но ведь весь твой дом - одна сплошная чёрная магия! Твоя лаборатория - просто ужас! Да и сам ты отнюдь не ангел! Разве я могу ощутить что-то новое в такой Черноте?

- Хм-м... - погрустнел маг. Замечание грифоницы было вполне резонным.

- В любом случае, я должен узнать, что случилось, и чем скорее, тем лучше, - решил он. - Похоже, придётся осмотреть весь замок... Ксеркс, идём со мной! Гри... - он замялся. - Это может быть опасно...

- Ты кому это говоришь об опасности?! - рявкнула Голди-Гри.

- Хорошо, идём со мной, - притворно вздохнул маг. На самом деле он был рад, что его будет сопровождать бдительная хищная орлольвица, и втайне поблагодарил её. - Что ж, начнём...

****

* * *

Они перерыли весь замок вверх дном, но ничего, что указывало бы на странное заклинание с музыкальной заставкой, не обнаружили.

Грифоница жалась поближе к Мозенрату. По правде говоря, её здорово страшил мрачный дом её друга, где она чувствовала себя крайне неуютно. Несмотря на клюв, когти и крылья, Аурум всё же боялась. Она понимала, что всё это вряд ли защитит её от чёрной магии. И хотя Мозенрат любезно соизволил ей гулять по всей Цитадели и Мёртвому Городу, после того, как грифоница едва не попалась в пасть жуткого плотоядного растения, она быстро поняла, что самое безопасное место - рядом с Мозенратом. Пусть даже в лаборатории, напичканной чёрной магией до отказа...

Порядком проголодавшись к полудню, Мозенрат и Голди-Гри решили на время прервать поиски и чего-нибудь перекусить. Внезапно Голди-Гри остановилась и задумчиво посмотрела назад.

- Хм... А где Ксеркс? - поинтересовалась она.

- Ксеркс? - удивился маг. - Понятия не имею. Должно быть, улетел на охоту.

- А он разве охотится? - спросила грифоница. - Я думала, ты кормишь его.

- Когда как... Ксеркс, ты где?

Ответом им была тишина.

- Ксеркс! - заволновался Мозенрат.

Ни звука из мрачных тёмных переходов. Ни тихого шипения, ни липкого скользящего движения...

Но вдруг Голди-Гри насторожилась.

- Этот звук! - сказала она. - Я слышу тот самый звук!

- Где?!

- За мной! - и грифоница рванулась по коридору, боясь, что звук исчезнет, прежде чем она найдёт его источник.

Миновав несколько переходов, грифоница резко затормозила и недоумённо обернулась.

- Ох, Гри! А ты мастер бегать! - отдышавшись, выпалил маг. - Извини, но не у всех же четыре лапы... Что? Мой тронный зал?..

- Звук шёл отсюда, - молвила Голди-Гри. - О, а вот и Ксеркс!

Ксеркс с самым довольным видом сидел почему-то на троне Мозенрата и с аппетитом уплетал большую дохлую крысу.

- Ты что делаешь?! - рявкнул волшебник, мигом растеряв к угрю остатки дружеских чувств.

Ксеркс тут же спорхнул с трона, не забыв скинуть на пол крысу.

- Ксеркс нашёл музыку, Ксеркс нашёл магию, - елейно промурлыкал угорь. - Ксеркс нашёл музыку-магию.

Он метнулся за трон и с гордостью выудил оттуда свою находку.

При взгляде на неё Мозенрат онемел от изумления.

Это была лира. Невообразимо красивая, с золотой рукояткой, отделанной эмалью и драгоценными камнями. Ксеркс легонько провёл плавником по струнам, и они издали чарующий нежный звон.

Голди-Гри оживилась.

- Музыкальный инструмент? Здорово! Но разве ты не говорил, что не играешь на них?

- Э... Где ты нашёл это? Как? Неужели она играла... сама по себе? - спросил маг.

- Прямо здесь. Она не играла, Ксеркс гнался за крысой. А нашёл музыку, - Ксеркс наверняка распушился бы от гордости, если бы было что распушить.

- Очень хорошо... А теперь бери крысу и исчезни!

Угорь испуганно взглянул на хозяина, схватил крысу - и был таков.

- Зря ты так, - вздохнула грифоница. - Старается, как может, рыбка...

- Это не повод таскать на мой трон всякую гадость, - проворчал Мозенрат и бережно взял в руки лиру. - Невероятно! И откуда здесь такое чудо?

- Так что это? - спросила Голди-Гри.

- Если я правильно понял, это Лира Орфея. Артефакт огромной силы - если знать, как использовать, конечно... Этот самый Орфей был необыкновенным певцом и повсюду брал с собой этот инструмент. Однако до сих пор никто толком не понял, в чём именно был секрет - в этой лире или же в самом Орфее. Что ж, неплохой повод разгадать загадку древних!

****

* * *

- "Разгадать загадку"... - спустя полчаса ворчала грифоница. - Как же! Будет снова торчать в своей лаборатории днями и ночами...

Ксеркс грустно кивнул, устраиваясь на плечах Голди-Гри.

- Хозяин сердит...

- Он не сердит, он загружен, - Аурум положила голову на лапы и вздохнула. - Всё же я не могу понять его. Люди такие странные, противоречивые... Такие опасные - даже для самих себя. Почему он так восхищается чёрной магией? Почему он не боится своих жутких мёртвых слуг? Почему у него нет правой лапы? И... и почему он был грифоном? Я спрашивала его, но он не дал мне ответов...

- Ксерксу тоже, - добавил Ксеркс.

- Ох, рыбка, - грифоница почесала спинку угря. - Почему наш друг такой... непонятный?

Вдруг Мозенрат развернулся к ним. На его лице сияла торжествующая улыбка сытой кошки.

- Слушайте! - и он прикоснулся к лире. С его перчатки посыпались волшебные искры, и Мозенрат начал играть - сперва медленно, осторожно, потом быстрей и уверенней. Он извлекал из лиры сложнейшие аккорды, мелодия растекалась вокруг, как море в прилив... Дыхание мага замедлилось, взор затуманился, но его пальцы продолжали нежно перебирать струны. Волшебная музыка звучала теперь повсюду, эхом отражаясь от каменных стен.

Внезапно Мозенрат перестал играть. Какой-то миг мелодия ещё висела в воздухе, затем растаяла без следа.

- Божественно... - в экстазе простонала грифоница. - Ты играл, как бог!

- Да? - Мозенрат странно посмотрел на неё. - А ты знаешь, что я не умею играть на лире?

- Не может быть! - улыбнулась Аурум. - Не верю!

- А придётся. К тому же, я почти всё это... уже забыл. Если б я не поставил эту блокировку, - он показал искрящуюся перчатку. - То я б вообще не смог вспомнить, что играл на этой лире. Хотя... Наверное, правильнее будет сказать, что это _она играла на мне_. Итак, - продолжил он. - Мы имеем дело с очень сильным артефактом. Эта лира несёт в себе некое осознание своей сущности - что-то вроде псевдоразума... Тот, кто слышит музыку - включая и того, кто играет, - словно попадает под некий гипноз.

Он прервал свой рассказ и поднёс лиру к клюву Аурум.

- Чувствуешь Магию Тьмы? - спросил он.

- Нет, - ответила та, обнюхав лиру. - Это светлый артефакт.

- Совершенно верно, - кивнул маг. - Музыка - сторона светлой магии. Вероятно, я в первый раз начал играть на ней, забыв должным образом подготовиться, и потому потерял воспоминание об этом. Почему мы понимаем друг друга?.. Видишь ли, музыка способна передать тончайшие чувства и эмоции без слов. Не важно, на каком языке ты говоришь, - то, что выражает музыка, ты всё равно поймёшь. Тем более, если играет волшебная музыка. Обладая собственным сознанием, Лира Орфея вполне могла сама выбирать себе хозяина. Понятия не имею, почему её выбор пал на меня... Возможно, я пытался вызвать что-то, что помогло бы нам понимать друг друга, и светлая лира откликнулась на мой зов. Во время первой игры она исполнила моё желание...

- А взамен стёрла память? - ехидно спросила грифоница.

Мозенрат задумался.

- Наверное, это произошло потому, что я - тёмный волшебник. Может, лира не хотела, чтобы я, проводник Мрака, думал, что мне помог артефакт Света... Ведь ты же помнишь музыку, Гри?

- Помню... Но может потому, что я грифон, а не человек?

- Да, ты грифон... Создание Света, кстати говоря. А теперь глянь на Ксеркса!

Угорь полусонно обвис на шее Голди-Гри, таращась на мир мутным осоловевшим взглядом.

- Видишь - он не помнит.

- Интересно... - грифоница погладила Ксеркса, и угорь пришёл в себя.

- Что случилось? - растерянно прошипел он.

- Ты прав, - удивилась Голди-Гри. - Он и впрямь всё забыл.

- Итак, какой же у нас вопрос остался без ответа? - спросил маг и сам же ответил. - Почему артефакт Света, обладающий своим разумом, возник в самом сердце моей тёмной Цитадели и, более того, остался здесь?

- Понятия не имею, - пожала плечами грифоница. - Но уверена, ты докопаешься до сути.

****

* * *

- Не хочешь составить мне компанию, Ксеркс? Я знаю, ты уже обедал, но я-то _нет_! Если твой хозяин так мечтает помереть с голоду - пожалуйста, это его право! Но лично я ХОЧУ ЕСТЬ!!!

Ксеркс одобрительно закивал и тут же обернулся вокруг шеи Голди-Гри. Грифоница взмахнула крыльями и вылетела из дворца. Описав круг над Мёртвым Городом, она устремилась к границам Страны Чёрного Песка.

Миновав Чёрные Пески, она стала кружить над пустыней, пытаясь увидеть то, что можно было бы съесть. Она поднималась всё выше и выше, паря в воздушных потоках...

- Ух ты, Ксеркс! - воскликнула она, заметив что-то на горизонте. - Что-то не припомню, чтобы я раньше видела это...

Ксеркс посмотрел туда, куда указывал коготь Голди-Гри.

- Аграба, - фыркнул он. - Город. Ничего особенного.

- Ты думаешь? - протянула грифоница. - А по-моему, даже очень интересно. Давай слетаем, а? Посмотрим издалека. Я так мало видела людей. Ну разве только... - она вздрогнула. - Ладно, не будем о грустном.

Ксеркс промолчал, не разделяя её восторга.

Грифоница полетела к Аграбе, но вдруг какое-то тёмное пятно на песке привлекло её внимание. Она пригляделась - и с торжествующим клёкотом спикировала вниз.

Пятном оказался крошечный серый дракончик. В его узкой удлинённой пасти отчаянно стучали клыки, перепончатые крылья нервно дрожали. Заметив грифоницу, он неуклюже подпрыгнул на когтистых лапах, но тут же с отчаянным визгом упал. Его позвоночник был перебит.

- Любопытно... - осклабилась Аурум, облизывая клюв. - Как же он оказался здесь совсем один в таком состоянии? Впрочем, не люблю наблюдать страдания... даже злейших врагов!

Она стремительно подскочила к извивающемуся на песке дракончику и ударом могучего клюва быстро освободила беднягу от мучений. А затем, что было вполне естественно, с наслаждением принялась за еду.

- Знаешь, что я скажу тебе, Ксеркс? - довольно промурлыкала она. - Нет ничего вкуснее убитого врага! Почему мы, грифоны, обожаем рептилий? Не потому, что они шибко вкусные, а потому, что уж больно мерзкие гады... И заклятые враги всех птицеподобных.

Ксеркс испуганно закивал. Ему вдруг вспомнилось, как эта орлольвица когда-то гналась за ним, пытаясь съесть, и, если бы не вовремя подоспевший хозяин, он давным-давно попрощался бы со своей нелёгкой рыбьей жизнью...

- Голди-Гри, - вдруг прошипел он. - Мне здесь не нравится. Слишком опасно, слишком ОПАСНО!!!

- О чём ты, Ксеркс... - грифоница умолкла и в страхе огляделась. Теперь и она ощутила неясную тревогу.

Со странным шорохом песок взвихрился вокруг неё, и в воздух взметнулась целая стая дракончиков.

Голди-Гри в ужасе вскрикнула. Хотя каждый дракончик легко мог быть убит одним её когтем, их непостижимая быстрота давала им неоспоримое преимущество.

Дракончики носились вокруг, щёлкая клыками, не выпуская грифоницу из серого кольца своих тел.

Голди-Гри вжалась в песок, и тут из-за дальних барханов появился силуэт. Светлая фигура в плаще - на прекрасной белоснежной кобыле, быстрой, как ветер...

Всадник приблизился, не спеша оглядел грифоницу.

- Неогриф. Самка. Совсем юная. Лёгкая, гибкая... Золотой окрас... Отличное украшение любого зверинца... Познакомимся поближе, милая?

Он улыбнулся, и Аурум сильнее вжалась в песок, будто надеялась провалиться сквозь землю.

- Труслива... Что ж, определённо зверинец! Килли!

Крупный дракончик вспорхнул на плечо всадника и вопросительно заглянул в его глаза.

- На ней нет ран, порезов? Вы не тронули её?

Килли щёлкнул клыками и мотнул головой.

- Отлично. Она должна сохранить свою красоту. За неё дадут хорошую цену. Ну, моя прелесть, пойдёшь со мной?

Аурум молчала, шокированная наглой речью всадника. Но Ксеркс, до этого благоразумно изображавший шарф, свечой взмыл в воздух, сделал выпад в сторону всадника и угрожающе зашипел.

- Песчаный угорь? - хохотнул всадник. - Потрясающий компаньон, ничего не скажешь! Ну-ка, Килли, разберись!

Дракончик метнулся вперёд. Ксеркс не успел даже понять, что происходит, когда крючья когтей полоснули его тело. Извиваясь от боли, угорь тяжело упал на песок.

С Аурум словно спало оцепенение. Вид раненого угря подтолкнул её к решительным действиям, и она с клёкотом рванулась к всаднику.

- Не советую, моё золотце... - ухмыльнулся тот и пристально посмотрел в глаза Аурум.

И парализованная грифоница застыла, с ужасом глядя на всадника.

- Прошу прощения, леди, я ошибся насчёт вас. Вами правит естественная осторожность, но ради друга вы будете сражаться против любого врага... Это делает вам честь.

- Подлый... змей, - с трудом выдохнула Голди-Гри.

- Змей? - всадник ухмыльнулся, но его глаза остались холодными и жестокими. - Да, иногда меня называют и так... Я Киррух, крошка. Ты ведь знаешь меня, не так ли? - его улыбка стала ещё шире. - Кстати, как тебе ловушка? Безотказно, верно? Ни один грифон не устоит, увидев одинокую беспомощную рептилию.

- Ты что, сам сломал ему позвоночник?!

- Я что, похож на психа? Он был ранен ещё на прошлой охоте, ранен смертельно... Но я решил, что он ещё сослужит мне службу, и под моим гипнозом он смог протянуть ещё пару дней... Как видишь, не напрасно.

Голди-Гри не могла поверить своим ушам.

- Что ж, время не ждёт, - Киррух порылся в седельных мешках и извлёк оттуда изящный золотой ошейник. Он надел ошейник на неподвижно стоявшую Голди-Гри.

__

Твоё место - зверинец, твой дом - зоосад.

Твоё сердце забудет дорогу назад.

Всё, что было с тобою, покажется сном,

Лишь мечты о свободе поманят крылом.

Голди-Гри горько всхлипнула, и её уши уныло повисли. К ней вернулась способность двигаться, и грифоница покорно побрела вслед за кобылой конекоршуна.

****

* * *

- Наконец-то!!!

Радостный вопль мага был столь неожиданен, что заставил подскочить даже мамлюков на страже.

- Наконец-то! - уже тише повторил Мозенрат. - Лира Орфея, твой секрет разгадан! Древняя Магия, Магия Музыки, услышь мой зов!

Он изящно поднял инструмент в воздух. Лира Орфея загадочно искрилась в сине-чёрном магическом луче его перчатки. И тут, словно кто невидимый тронул её струны, начала играть. Серебристые аккорды плавно влились в слух Мозенрата. И тогда зазвучал Голос.

- Приветствую тебя, Певец!

- Привет, - машинально ответил волшебник. - Кто ты?

- Голос Энигмы. Ты можешь слышать меня, пока звучит Лира Орфея.

- Отлично. Ты исполняешь желания? - оживился маг.

Голос ответил не сразу.

- Иногда.

- Почему?

- Я не джин в лире, чтобы быть рабом и подчиняться... Я исполняю лишь те желания, что не противоречат моим... Я исполняю светлые желания.

Мозенрат разом скис. Лира оказалась покрепче, чем он думал.

- Почему я терял память, когда играл на Лире? - спросил он.

- Ты сам знаешь ответ на этот вопрос.

- Почему я теперь сохраняю память?

- Ты могущественный маг... К тому же, это не противоречит моим нынешним интересам.

- Почему Лира оказалась у меня?

- Ты знаешь ответ на этот вопрос.

- Хорошо... - задумался Мозенрат. - У кого Лира была раньше?

- У других прекрасных Певцов.

- А имена?..

- Они не столь важны.

- Но первым, как я полагаю, был некий Орфей? - усмехнулся волшебник.

Голос промолчал.

- Лира сама выбирает себе Певца, я прав? - задал маг следующий вопрос.

- Да.

- Видимо, руководствуясь личными интересами? - съехидничал Мозенрат.

- Верно, - Голос Энигмы чуть заметно усмехнулся.

- Отлично. Посредством чего исполняются желания - посредством музыки?

- Музыки, Музыки и Пения, просто Пения... Если Певец пожелает, он может сам сыграть и спеть... Так делал Орфей.

__

- Очень

интересно... А какая музыка?

- Мне подвластна Музыка прошлого, настоящего и будущего, - гордо ответил Голос. - Я могу подобрать Песню и Мелодию на любое желание... Светлое желание, - напомнил он.

- Хорошо, - вздохнул Мозенрат. - Тогда моё первое... м-м... второе светлое желание...

Робкий стук в дверь лаборатории отвлёк его.

Мозенрат недовольно обернулся. Его недовольство усилилось стократ, когда он заметил жавшегося у двери угря.

- Тебе чего? Я не велел беспокоить меня, Ксеркс! - он прервался и пристальней всмотрелся в угря. Его острое зрение тут же различило перепончатый гребень и искрящиеся зелёные глаза.

- Ты?!? - изумился маг. - Как ты сюда попала, девочка?

Угрица позволила Мозенрату приблизиться к ней почти вплотную, а затем легко и гибко ускользнула в темноту коридора.

Маг выглянул за дверь - и в шоке замер.

На холодном каменном полу без всякого движения лежал его израненный угорь.

****

* * *

Мозенрат стрелой влетел обратно в лабораторию, держа в руках угря.

- Излечи его!!! Это моё желание! Ты ведь можешь это сделать?!

- Конечно, могу, - удивлённо ответил Голос Энигмы, и у Мозенрата отлегло от сердца. - Дай-ка взглянуть...

Лира Орфея вспыхнула всеми цветами радуги и спустилась пониже.

- Не очень серьёзно, хотя болезненно. Повреждены хвостовые мышцы, от этого он не может летать.

Мозенрат нервно ожидал вердикта.

- Всей работы - на полминуты. Хм... Для исцеления лучше подойдёт Мелодия, чем Песня, - определил Голос. - Думаю, тебе лучше самому сыграть.

- Мне?.. Но я же не умею!

- Я помогу. Ты лишь начни...

Мозенрат безропотно взял волшебную лиру, посмотрел на Ксеркса - и коснулся струн.

Лёгкие, быстрые, чистые аккорды наполнили воздух. Угорь слабо шевельнулся. Его жуткие раны стали быстро исчезать. Когда Мозенрат взял последний, высокий аккорд, Ксеркс был полностью здоров.

Волшебник отложил лиру и осторожно взял угря.

- Ксеркс, ты в порядке? Что с тобой случилось?

Ксеркс жалобно всхлипнул.

- Хозяин, беда! Голди-Гри...

- Что с ней? - тут же насторожился Мозенрат.

- Голди-Гри улетела... на охоту... Её поймали...

- Кто?!?

- Человек... на белой лошади... с серыми... дракончиками... - угорь отчаянно задрожал.

- Киррух... - яростно прошипел Мозенрат. - Конекоршун Киррух... Проклятие на весь грифоний род... Куда они пошли?!

- Наверное, к Аграбе... - всхлипнул Ксеркс. - Они были совсем близко от города...

- Киррух упоминал что-нибудь про зелья? - в тревоге спросил маг. - Что он сказал ей?

- Он... он говорил о зверинце и... и прочёл какое-то заклинание... как стих. Надел ошейник...

- Зверинец?! - Мозенрат облегчённо выдохнул. Спасти грифоницу из зверинца было самым простым делом. Вдруг он опомнился. - Заклинание?! Ты сказал - _заклинание_?!?

Ксеркс в ужасе кивнул.

- Кошмар!.. - простонал маг. - Только не это! Я самолично приготовлю из его кобылы шашлык для Гри! Ксеркс, ко мне!

Взмахнув перчаткой, Мозенрат открыл магический портал. Ксеркс обернулся вокруг плеч своего хозяина, и оба они исчезли в сине-чёрной магической вспышке.

****

* * *

Мозенрат и Ксеркс осторожно притаились за дворцовой оградой. Маг открыл в воздухе небольшое магическое зеркало - и горестно застонал. Посреди шикарного зверинца султана собралась вся горячо ненавистная им компания - Аладдин и Жасмин со своими любимцами, Киррух с верным Килли на плече и сам султан. Компания стояла перед железной клеткой, за прутьями которой уныло лежала Золотая Грифоница...

- Голди-Гри, - взволнованно зашипел Ксеркс. - Хозяин спасёт Голди-Гри?

- Естественно, - волшебник напряжённо глядел в зеркало.

- Почему мы ждём? Чего мы ждём? Почему не спасаем Голди-Гри?.. - Ксеркс отчаянно выписывал круги в воздухе.

Мозенрат ухватил угря за шею и ткнул мордой в зеркало.

- Вот почему!..

На чуть серебрившейся поверхности появилось изображение довольного Кирруха - и не менее довольного султана Аграбы, который отсчитывал конекоршуну золотые монеты.

- Видишь? Киррух только что продал её. Он ещё во дворце.

- Киррух... И что?

Мозенрат стал бледнее обычного.

- А то. Я уже был его пленником. Он не простой конекоршун. Ему известны магические навыки... Киррух опасен... Один гипноз чего стоит!.. Впрочем, с этим ещё можно было бы справиться, но его дракончики... Я не представляю, что делать, если на меня бросится вся его стая... Да ещё в присутствии этих придурков!

- Какой план? - спросил понявший ситуацию Ксеркс.

- Как обычно - ночной, - молвил Мозенрат, отпустив своего любимца. - Голди-Гри говорила, что его дракончики никогда не летают ночью. В темноте можно будет освободить её.

****

* * *

Волшебник и угорь с трудом дождались наступления темноты. Глядя в зеркало, Мозенрат был дико разозлён и разочарован тем, что Киррух вдруг решил поддаться на просьбу султана остаться во дворце на ночь. Впрочем, маг быстро успокоился. Без дракончиков Киррух был не слишком опасен; в крайнем случае, можно было освободить грифоницу следующей ночью...

Со взмахом перчатки Мозенрата окутало сине-чёрное облако, и маг телепортировался в зверинец.

Прижавшись к железным прутьям, он тихо позвал:

- Голди-Гри!

Грифоница не среагировала. Свернувшись калачиком, она крепко спала, не слыша зова своего друга.

- Голди-Гри! Это же я, Мозенрат! - волшебник нащупал на двери массивный замок и файерболом обратил его в пыль.

Дверца клетки распахнулась с ужасающим скрежетом, и Мозенрат невольно вздрогнул. Но Аурум всё так же спала, словно и не слыхала жуткого шума.

Мозенрат шагнул в клетку и присел рядом со спящей орлольвицей.

- Голди-Гри! - разволновался он и погладил её тёплые золотые перья. - Что с тобой?.. Неужели этот гад дал тебе какое-то снотворное?..

Спящая грифоница вздрогнула, пробуждаясь, и наконец медленно поднялась на лапы. Успокоенный волшебник почесал ей за ухом, и Аурум пристально уставилась на него горящими глазами.

- Пойдём, тебе не место в клетке, - ласково прошептал маг. - Пойдём отсюда...

Голди-Гри недоумённо глядела на Мозенрата и молчала. Когда маг поманил её к выходу, она двинулась было за ним, но, сделав шаг, остановилась. В её горле зародилось рычание.

- Что такое, Гри? - забеспокоился волшебник. - Идём, пока никого нет! Ты свободна!

Голди-Гри по-прежнему не шевелилась, буравя мага презрительным огненным взором. Рычание не стихало.

- Да что с тобой? Ты волнуешься?.. Не бойся, ведь я же теперь рядом... - Мозенрат нежно погладил клюв грифоницы.

Это было ошибкой. Аурум метнулась вперёд. Маг не успел даже отстраниться, как грифоньи когти рванули его плечо.

Ксеркс в ужасе пискнул и кинулся на помощь своему хозяину. Тот, совершенно растерянный и ошеломлённый, даже не пытался отойти, а только глядел на свирепо рычащую хищницу - и молча ждал...

Та замахнулась для нового удара, но Ксеркс, мёртвой хваткой вцепившийся в её хвост, отвлёк её внимание. Аурум на миг отвернулась, и опомнившийся Мозенрат выскочил из клетки. Грифоница бросилась за ним, но, оказавшись перед распахнутой дверью, внезапно остановилась. Её глаза метали молнии, из глотки лился рёв, но орлольвица не осмеливалась покинуть свою тюрьму. Потоптавшись у раскрытой двери, она вновь легла, буравя мага яростным взором.

Тот медленно, словно не веря, прикоснулся к своему раненому плечу - и застонал от боли и отчаянья. Когти Голди-Гри серьёзно повредили его правое плечо. Мозенрат попробовал пошевелить рукой, но боль оказалась столь резкой, что он чуть не потерял сознание.

- Это всё гипноз... - горестно прошептал он. - Она под заклятием... Я убью тебя, Киррух! Слышишь?! Убью!!! - прокричал он, не помня себя от боли и гнева, и тяжело опустился на землю.

Ксеркс кружил над ним, не смея приблизиться.

- Что делать, хозяин? - растерянно шипел он.

- Теперь не знаю... - Мозенрат вздохнул. - На ней мощное заклятие. Я мог бы забрать её отсюда, но... это будет уже не она. Сейчас она просто украшение зверинца, но не девушка, которую я люблю...

Голди-Гри тихонько ворчала в своей клетке, недовольная внезапным вторжением.

- Что ж, выхода нет. Нам придётся сразиться с конекоршуном. Сразиться - и заставить его снять чары. Иначе Голди-Гри останется такой навсегда... - Мозенрат в ужасе передёрнулся и умолк. В нескольких шагах от него, скаля зубы и гневно мотая хвостом, стоял огромный тигр!

****

* * *

Тигр пристально и абсолютно недружелюбно разглядывал незваных гостей.

Мозенрат в ужасе выдохнул. Как он мог позабыть о ручном тигре принцессы! А теперь, с его раненой рукой, эта оплошность грозила ему гибелью...

Поняв, в какую ловушку они угодили, Ксеркс в отчаянии бросился к тигру. Мозенрат изумлённо уставился на угря, но вскоре понял план своего любимца. Серой молнией кружась перед тигром, Ксеркс надеялся привлечь к себе его внимание. И кажется, план сработал: тигр перестал таращиться на волшебника и сосредоточил всё своё внимание на юрком маленьком угре.

Изловчившись, Ксеркс вцепился в кончик тигриного хвоста. Могучий хищник взревел - и бросился на угря. Тот мигом отцепился и стрелой помчался прочь.

Мозенрат лихорадочно размышлял. Куда ему было деваться?.. Ворота дворцовой ограды были надёжно заперты, а стены быль столь высоки, что перелезть через них не представлялось возможным... Спрятаться ему было негде - тигр так или иначе обнаружит его... А что, если?..

Улетая от тигра, Ксеркс отчаянно шипел, а тигр бешено рычал, стараясь дотянуться до своей жертвы. Создавшийся шум привлёк внимание королевских стражников. Мозенрат еле успел затаиться за толстой пальмой, и те промчались мимо. От безысходности, страха и боли волшебник решился на отчаянный шаг. Подождав, пока стражники скроются за клетками, Мозенрат рванулся ко дворцу, молясь, чтобы никто не попался ему навстречу.

К счастью, всё было чисто. Мозенрат без помех добрался до двери и осторожно проскользнул внутрь. С трудом переводя дух, волшебник медленно двинулся по тёмным коридорам...

Его сердце рухнуло в бездну, когда он ощутил прикосновение к своему плечу... Но в следующий миг Мозенрат услыхал взволнованное дыхание своего угря и чуть успокоился.

- Ох, Ксеркс... Что нам теперь делать? Мы в ловушке... - в отчаянии прошептал маг. - Теперь я не могу померяться силой с Киррухом и заставить его снять заклятие. И я даже не знаю, удастся ли нам выйти отсюда...

Угорь мягко соскользнул с плеч своего хозяина.

- Ксеркс выведет куда надо, - ободряюще прошипел он.

- Что?.. Точно! Используй свою рыбью интуицию! - обрадовался Мозенрат.

Угорь заскользил по коридору, внимательно прислушиваясь и тщательно принюхиваясь. Мозенрат тихо крался следом, стараясь не отставать.

Проплывая мимо одной из дверей, Ксеркс на миг притормозил и подождал хозяина. Мозенрат вопросительно поглядел на своего любимца, затем приблизился к чуть приоткрытой двери и осторожно заглянул внутрь.

- ...и вы сами ловите грифонов?.. - восхищённо спрашивал султан.

- О да, - небрежно отвечал конекоршун. - Грифоны не такие уж неуязвимые твари, какими кажутся, у них тоже есть свои слабые места...

Мозенрат яростно оскалился. О, как бы ему хотелось сейчас броситься на своего врага, вцепиться в глотку, сжечь до костей!.. Но перчатка была абсолютно бесполезна на раненой руке. Мозенрат не мог даже пошевелить ею, не то что выстреливать ей файерболы...

Волшебник тяжело вздохнул. Не собираясь никому попадаться на глаза, он проследовал за угрём мимо двери.

Ксеркс привёл Мозенрата к какой-то укромной комнате в тёмном ответвлении коридора - и тут же куда-то исчез. Мозенрат спрятался в помещении, отчаянно надеясь, что сюда редко кто заглядывает. Впрочем, по скопившейся пыли можно было предположить именно это.

Вскоре вернулся и недолго отсутствовавший угорь. Смышлёная рыбина с риском для жизни слетала в королевскую кухню и стащила оттуда здоровенный окорок. Волшебник благоговейно вздохнул. Не теряя даром времени, изголодавшиеся авантюристы вцепились в окорок, и спустя несколько минут от него остались лишь воспоминания.

Когда голод был утолён, Мозенрат вернулся к мыслям о Голди-Гри и Киррухе. Итак, первоочередной задачей было захватить конекоршуна врасплох и заставить его снять заклятие с грифоницы... Подумав об этом, маг сокрушённо покачал головой. Без своей магии нечего было и рассчитывать на это... Вспомнив о своей травме, Мозенрат снял с себя рубашку и, морщась от боли, кое-как перевязал рану собственным шарфом.

- Что теперь? - Ксеркс пытливо заглянул в глаза хозяина.

- Не знаю, Ксеркс... Пока моя рана не зажила, я не могу расправиться с Киррухом, - уныло вздохнул маг. - Пока мы - пленники в этом дворце...

- Пойдём на разведку? - предложил угорь.

Мозенрат покачал головой.

- Не сейчас, Ксеркс. У меня нет сил...

Волшебник прислонился к стене и в задумчивости замер. Вскоре усталость и сытость сделали своё дело, и его неудержимо начало клонить в сон. Поудобнее устроившись на холодном полу, Мозенрат укрылся собственным плащом и вскоре крепко заснул.

****

* * *

Тьма, окутавшая мир вокруг, внезапно расступилась перед ним. Боясь, что свет исчезнет, он быстро, почти бегом, двинулся к его источнику...

Им оказалась лира. Он ни разу не видел ничего прекраснее. Лира сверкала, словно солнце, от камней, украшавших её, падали искристые блики.

Он протянул руку, чтобы коснуться струн, но лира поднялась высоко в воздух, оказавшись над его головой.

- Не сейчас, Певец...

Он изумился: казалось, голос исходил от самой лиры!

- Голос... Энигмы? - неуверенно произнёс он. - Ты исполняешь желания?

- _Светлые_ желания, - уточнил Голос Энигмы.

- Тогда исполни!

- Я не могу.

- Почему? - отчего-то им овладело отчаянье.

- Я не могу, потому что меня здесь нет. Я - фантом твоего сна, Певец.

- Тогда для чего ты здесь?! - внезапно он ощутил такую ярость, словно Голос был во всём виноват.

- Я не могу исполнить ни одно из твоих желаний, но я в силах помочь. Я чувствую твою боль, Певец, боль души и тела. Если ты доверишься мне, я смогу сделать кое-что для тебя.

- Довериться?.. Что это значит?

- Просто допусти меня в своё сердце, в свой разум. Я одарю тебя Собой - и ты сможешь сделать то, что должен.

Он поразмыслил.

- Я потерял свою магию из-за этих ран. Ты сможешь исцелить меня?

- Увы, нет. Раны нанесены когтями грифона - только он сможет исцелить твоё плечо.

- Но... она околдована... - он вновь почувствовал дикое, раздирающее душу горе. - Я сам хотел помочь ей - и не смог...

- Просто _доверься_. Да, это нелегко для тебя, Певец Мрака, но у тебя нет другого выбора. Киррух скоро покинет Аграбу, а ты не скоро вернёшь свою магию. Ты не сможешь выбраться отсюда сам - Раджа уже вышел на твой след.

- Раджа?..

- Тигр принцессы.

Он вздрогнул.

- Хорошо! Но что мне делать?..

Лира ослепительно вспыхнула - и лучи Света яростно стеганули его по глазам. Он упал, вскрикнув от боли, но она быстро исчезла, оставив после себя лишь слабое тепло.

- Ступай, Певец, и пусть звучит твоя Музыка и твоя Песня! - велел Голос Энигмы.

И он проснулся.

****

* * *

Мозенрат проснулся, терзаемый неясной тревогой. Ксеркс соскользнул с его груди и внимательно поглядел на своего хозяина. По уставшей мордочке угря было видно, что он всю ночь не сомкнул глаз.

Волшебник осторожно приоткрыл дверь и выглянул в коридор. Там никого не было. В помещении царил мягкий полумрак. Солнце ещё не взошло над городом, и надо было спешить.

Движимый странным инстинктом, Мозенрат неслышно крался по коридорам. Удивлённый поведением хозяина, Ксеркс обернулся вокруг его плеч и молча ждал приказаний. Но их не было. Мозенрат без помех добрался до двери и тут только задумался. Если Голос был прав, тигр там, и тигр ждёт, чтобы разорвать его на кусочки... Ждёт терпеливо, как и подобает удачливому хищнику. Хищнику...

"Я тоже хищник, - вдруг подумал Мозенрат. - Я на большой охоте, где два хищника должны объединиться и победить третьего... И тебе, тигр, здесь не место..."

Маг глубоко вздохнул и шепнул:

- Флейта Пана!

Он не знал этих слов. Он понятия не имел, что такое флейта Пана, и подозревал, что произнёс какое-то заклинание. Однако в его руках возник странный предмет, похожий на ряд склеенных по бокам свирелей. Мозенрат предположил, что это музыкальный инструмент, и оказался прав.

- Надеюсь, это поможет, - грустно усмехнулся маг. - Не очень-то смахивает на грозное оружие...

Он приоткрыл двери, и тигр, разлёгшийся на ступенях, тут же вскочил и зарычал на незваного пришельца.

Игнорируя боль в плече, Мозенрат крепче прижал к себе флейту Пана. "Играй!" - пронеслось в мозгу, и маг покорно поднёс флейту к губам...

Услыхав высокие, чистые, пронзительно-тоскующие звуки, Раджа растерянно дёрнул ушами и отступил на шаг. Мозенрат медленно двинулся вперёд, не прекращая играть. Он играл, освобождая эмоции, и они стаей нот вились в воздухе. Он играл, и они кружили над ним, воспевая его Боль и Тоску. Он играл, и тигр отходил, покорённый Горем Певца, и в его кошачьих глазах стояли слёзы...

Наконец Мозенрат приблизился к открытой клетке Золотой Грифоницы, и тогда флейта Пана рассеялась, как дым. Мозенрат с безграничной тоской посмотрел сквозь прутья и в изумлении увидел, что Голди-Гри тоже смотрит на него - пристально и тоскливо. Бешеный огонь в её глазах погас, она словно пыталась что-то вспомнить...

- Сыграй ещё, - подсказал Ксеркс растерянному хозяину.

- Не на чем. Хотя... - Мозенрат загадочно улыбнулся. - Почему бы и нет? Интересно, что же на этот раз?..

Он перевёл взгляд на стремительно светлеющее небо...

- Окарина! - воскликнул он.

В его руки упал маленький предмет, больше всего смахивающий на детскую глиняную свистульку. "Это и есть окарина?" - на миг удивился волшебник, но долго размышлять не стал...

Когда мелодичные аккорды - высокие, как горы, прозрачные, как небо, и нежные, как любовь, - влились в слух Голди-Гри, орлольвица с криком содрогнулась. Её перья встали дыбом, клюв отчаянно щёлкнул, хвост хлестнул по боку. Грифоница вихрем пронеслась в своей клетке.

"Ей больно!!!" - хотел воскликнуть маг, но невидимая сила парализовала его - мягко, но надёжно, - и заставила позабыть эту мысль.

"Играй!" - велел Голос.

По мере игры грифоница успокаивалась. Она прекратила свой бешеный бег по железному полу и замерла, мелко вздрагивая всем телом. С последним аккордом она низко опустила голову и вздохнула.

Едва волшебная окарина исчезла, Мозенрат бросился к неподвижно застывшей грифонице.

- Голди-Гри, ты в порядке?! - он пытливо заглядывал в её глаза, а его руки нежно гладили её встрёпанные потускневшие перья, чесали за длинными перистыми ушками...

Грифоница горько всхлипнула и уткнулась клювом в его грудь.

- Это было заклятие, Мози... О, прости меня! Я не могла себя контролировать... И я не смогу быстро залечить твою рану...

- Ничего, Гри, всё позади... - он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но в горле словно встал ком. Волшебник опустился перед грифоницей на колени и прижался к её тёплой шее. - Ты прости - я не сумел уберечь тебя...

- О чём ты говоришь? - Аурум улыбнулась, хотя в её глазах стояли слёзы. - Это всё моё любопытство... - внезапно она спохватилась. - О Боги! Как я могу спокойно говорить, когда ты страдаешь?!

Она аккуратно расстегнула его рубашку, стянула с его плеча шарф и стала осторожно зализывать раны своего друга. Мозенрат терпеливо переносил боль, которая становилась всё тише и тише... Его раны затягивались очень медленно, но, по крайней мере, он уже почти не ощущал боли...

Небо на востоке нежно розовело, предвещая восход солнца...

Ксеркс деликатно потёрся о бок волшебника.

- Ты прав, Ксеркс, время уходить... - Мозенрат поднялся с колен и пошёл к выходу, и грифоница послушно двинулась следом. Они без помех миновали небольшой зверинец султана, как вдруг Голди-Гри встала как вкопанная и отчаянно задрожала. Мозенрат проследил направление её взгляда - и тоже в ужасе застыл.

С ветки дерева за ними внимательно наблюдал Килли.

****

* * *

К сожалению, Килли был не один. Всю крону дерева облепила серая зубастая стая. Очевидно, дракончики только что проснулись. С дерева доносились сонные вздохи, щёлканье клыков и шуршание перепончатых крыльев.

Мозенрат мельком глянул ввысь. Так и есть - солнечные лучи уже наполняли небо. Дракончики пробуждались - и с ними гибла надежда...

Волшебник вытянул перед собой руку в перчатке и попробовал выстрелить, но из-за полученной травмы ему не удалось сконцентрироваться. Энергия файербола рассеялась, едва дойдя до кончиков его пальцев.

Килли злобно прищурился на растерянного мага. Его вертикальные зрачки пристально уставились на испуганного Ксеркса, затем на застывшую позади Мозенрата Голди-Гри...

Килли распахнул крылья и громко вскрикнул. Что тут началось!

Дракончики градом посыпались с дерева. Словно сухие серые листья, они шуршащей тучей вились над тремя путешественниками. Те готовы были оглохнуть от шороха, щёлканья и визга...

Внезапно крики рептилий стихли. Дракончики перестали метаться в воздухе и чинно расселись на траве.

Мозенрат вздрогнул от неожиданной догадки. Услыхав позади себя чьи-то шаги, он обернулся - и увидел приближающегося конекоршуна.

- Так-так-так, - произнёс Киррух и зловеще ухмыльнулся. - У нас гости!

Мозенрат на шаг отступил. Голди-Гри в отчаянии попыталась скрыться за его плащом.

- Ну, и куда же ты торопишься, вор? - взгляд Кирруха стал жёстче стали. - Грифоница уже поймана и покорена мной. Она не будет повиноваться никому, кроме меня. Или ты думаешь, что у тебя больше опыта, выскочка?

Мозенрат недоумённо посмотрел на Голди-Гри, затем вновь на Кирруха... Внезапно он понял, и на его губах медленно родилась улыбка.

- Так вот твои опасения, Киррух! Боишься конкуренции! Боишься, что перестанешь быть самым опасным конекоршуном Семи Пустынь! Можешь быть спокоен - я не твой конкурент. Я не конекоршун, я просто маг... - он гордо выпрямился. - Я Мозенрат, Лорд Чёрного Песка. И мне кажется, мы с тобой знакомы... не так ли? - зловеще добавил он.

Киррух не шевельнулся, но Мозенрат ощутил, как внутри конекоршуна ведётся напряжённая борьба.

- Мозенрат, - наконец произнёс Киррух. - Значит, я недооценил тебя, некромант... Ещё никто из принявших Гри-Чармос не возвращал себе прежний облик. Любопытно... - он перевёл взгляд на Аурум и улыбнулся. - Ты сам догадался, или же всё получилось случайно?

- Ты о чём это?.. - недоумённо вопросил Мозенрат.

- О том самом, маг, о том самом... Похоже, ты готовил себе Гри-Чармос из пера, что было потеряно когда-то твоей подружкой...

- Что?!?

- Да-да... Всего одно пёрышко, что послужило компонентом для Чармоса, который готовил один неугомонный волшебник... И волшебник стал грифоном, поскольку в его зелье было перо грифоницы. Волшебница стала бы грифоницей, если б в её Чармосе оказалось перо грифона-самца... Видишь, как всё просто! А чтобы вернуть себе первоначальный облик, надо лишь отыскать того грифона, перо которого превратило тебя, и заняться с ним...

Мозенрат почувствовал, что заливается краской.

- Интересно, откуда такие подробности? Уж не был ли заколдован _сам_? - не удержавшись, съязвил маг.

- Пути познания разные... - усмехнулся Киррух. Он продолжал пристально смотреть на Мозенрата, надеясь, что бдительность того ослабнет и он глянет прямо в глаза конекоршуна. Однако Мозенрат всё время был начеку и глядел куда угодно, только не в гипнотизирующие зрачки Кирруха.

- За всё, что ты сделал мне и Голди-Гри, тебе следовало бы свернуть шею и скормить твоим гадам, но сейчас у меня нет желания драться, - с отвращением процедил Мозенрат. - А потому любезно предлагаю забрать своих паразитов, мотать отсюда куда подальше и радоваться, что остался цел. А если вновь попадёшься мне на глаза - считай, ты мертвец...

Лицо Кирруха превратилось в маску.

- Я учту...

Внезапно Килли беспокойно заёрзал, поднялся с травы, подлетел к своему хозяину и уселся на его плечо. Неприязненно покосившись на Мозенрата, Килли защёлкал клыками.

На лице конекоршуна отразилось замешательство, затем изумление... Килли крепко вцепился когтями в плечо хозяина и зашипел.

- Так вот в чём дело! - Киррух оглушительно расхохотался. - Так ты у нас - экс-маг, Мозенрат? Маг без магии? И собрался грозить мне - великому Кирруху?!

Мозенрат судорожно сглотнул. Последний шанс на победу был утерян. Теперь Кирруху ничего не стоит уничтожить его. Магу уже представлялось, как серая стая набрасывается на него... разрывает на части... Потом налетает на Голди-Гри... Мозенрат отчаянно замотал головой, прогоняя кошмарные видения...

****

* * *

- Как, вы уже покидаете нас? Так скоро? - вдруг раздалось неподалёку.

От шока сердце Мозенрата едва не выскочило из груди. "Ну только не это..." - поморщился он, узнав голос.

К ним приближалась улыбающаяся Жасмин. И не она одна. Как всегда, принцессу сопровождал Аладдин, её возлюбленный. За ними неслышно скользил в воздухе ковёр-самолёт, на котором сидели Яго, Абу и султан.

"Только одного здесь не хватает для полного счастья..." - с тоской подумал Мозенрат и тут же передёрнулся, когда из волшебной лампы в руках Аладдина вылез Джин.

Киррух находился между Мозенратом и приближающейся компанией, а потому те не сразу заметили тихо стоявшего некроманта.

Жасмин первая увидела волшебника.

- Ты!.. - только и смогла выдохнуть она.

- Мозенрат! - воскликнул Аладдин, мигом принимая воинственный вид. - Что ты здесь делаешь?!

Киррух быстро взглянул на него.

- Этот человек пытался украсть грифоницу.

- Что?! - изумились все.

- Он каким-то образом проник сюда, открыл клетку и заставил грифоницу пойти за ним.

- Но... зачем?! - удивился султан. - Зачем волшебнику грифоница?! Зачем она тебе? - строго вопросил он мага.

У Мозенрата отвисла челюсть. Он был так ошеломлён, что даже не знал, как ответить на этот простой вопрос.

- Позвольте мне предположить, Ваше Величество... - Киррух насмешливо глянул на оторопевшего мага. - Как известно, тело грифона - ценнейшие магические ингредиенты... Не исключено, что наш волшебный вор украл не грифона, а именно ингредиенты. Не удивлюсь, если он разберёт её на мелкие кусочки, из коих приготовит потом чёрные зелья...

- Что?!? - Мозенрат наконец вспомнил, что не лишён дара речи. - Ложь!!! Наглая ложь!!! Да как ты посмел...

- А может, - невозмутимо продолжал Киррух. - Он хотел просто перепродать её...

- Ложь, - прошипел Мозенрат сквозь стиснутые зубы.

- Тогда что? - усмехнулся Киррух.

- Что?.. - медленно произнёс маг. - Ты поймал её! Ты загипнотизировал её и продал... сюда, в зверинец! В клетку!!!

- Разве законы запрещают ловить и продавать грифонов? - небрежно заметил конекоршун.

- Нет! Но... Послушайте, это неправильно... Грифоны не какие-нибудь безмозглые твари, они владеют речью, они разумны! И редки к тому же!..

- Знаешь, Ал, он прав, - шепнул Джин на ухо своему другу. - Что редки - это точно!

"Что же за игру он ведёт?.. Кажется, они с Киррухом знакомы..." - задумался Аладдин, а вслух спросил:

- Так для чего она тебе, Мозенрат?

- Э... Она моя... - волшебник запнулся, подбирая нужное слово. Ну и ситуация, в самом деле! Не говорить же "моя девушка", или, того хлеще, "моя любимая"...

- Это мой друг! - наконец нашёлся он.

- Друг?.. - с подозрением спросил Аладдин. - _Твой_ друг? Ты хочешь сказать, что она заколдована?.. Она была человеком?

- Нет, она грифон, просто... - Мозенрат совершенно растерялся и умолк.

Зато заговорил Киррух.

- Мне кажется, наш вор просто тянет время. Я бы не советовал слишком долго возиться с ним. Вскоре он вернёт себе свою магию, но пока он беспомощен...

Мозенрат в отчаянии выдохнул.

- Наш виз-кид потерял магию?! - осклабился Джин и сделал шаг по направлению к магу.

Невзирая на бешеный страх, грифоница и угорь одновременно выскочили вперёд. Ксеркс яростно зашипел, а Голди-Гри зарычала, распахивая огромные золотые крылья.

- Они... защищают его? - удивился Яго, во все глаза глядя на необычную сцену.

- Похоже, он говорит правду... - растерянно протянула Жасмин. - Грифоница знает его...

Услыхав такое, Килли угрожающе расправил перепонки крыльев и щёлкнул клыками, но заметил предостерегающий взгляд Кирруха - и недовольно нахохлился.

- Но как это возможно?.. - наконец опомнился султан. - Это же дикий грифон, которого я купил для своего зверинца!

Мозенрат скрестил руки на груди.

- Если для вас важны деньги, я заплачу за неё, - сухо сообщил он. - Она должна быть на свободе. Грифоны - разумные, гордые, прекрасные существа. Нельзя запирать их в клетке.

- И откуда такие мысли?.. - недоверчиво спросил Джин.

- Я знаю, - Мозенрат вздохнул. - Я был грифоном. Не так уж давно... Я говорил с ними. Я знаю, как они живут, о чём мечтают...

- Тогда поговори с ней, пусть она что-нибудь скажет, - предложил Аладдин.

- Это вряд ли... - нахмурился маг. - Вы всё равно ничего не поймёте. Грифоны говорят на особом языке - грифолингве - что понятен лишь им. Ни один человек не понимает их... Кроме, наверное, меня, а ещё... - Мозенрат мотнул головой в сторону Кирруха. - ...ещё его.

Мозенрат умолк и оглядел растерянную компанию.

- Ну, будем размышлять до вечера?.. - проворчал он. Он повернулся к Золотой Грифонице и ласково почесал её уши.

- Не волнуйся, Гри, скоро мы будем дома... - прошептал маг. Аурум обрадованно мурлыкнула и обняла его своими широкими тёплыми крыльями.

- Вот что, - наконец решил султан. - Грифоница твоя, это видно. Что касается денег... гм... их мне вернёт конекоршун.

- Что?! - Киррух задохнулся от негодования.

- Ты обманул меня, конекоршун, когда сказал, что этот грифон - дикий. Грифоница ручная, и она принадлежит совсем не тебе. Ты заполучил её обманом, - строго сказал султан.

- Так значит... - Мозенрат недоверчиво покосился на правителя Аграбы. - Я могу идти? Вместе с ней?

- Можешь, - милостиво кивнул султан. - Что касается тебя, конекоршун...

- Ну нет, никуда вы не пойдёте, - сквозь зубы прошипел Киррух. Он сделал неуловимый жест, и серая стая моментально окружила Мозенрата и Голди-Гри.

- Что?! - ахнули все.

- Вы не поняли?! - ухмыльнулся Киррух. - Они никуда не пойдут. Ни один грифон ещё не уходил от самого опасного конекоршуна Семи Пустынь!

- Оставь её в покое, Киррух! - в отчаянии воскликнул Мозенрат. - Если тебе нужны деньги...

- Деньги?! - Киррух расхохотался так, что все содрогнулись. - Не-е-ет, деньги для меня мало значат... Какое удовольствие - поймать грифона, покорить его, сломить его волю... Только представьте: царственное, гордое, свободное создание - и сидит в клетке! Или несёт на своей спине всадника, грызя удила, как простая лошадь... - глаза Кирруха сверкнули недобрым огнём. - И я приложу все усилия, чтобы ни один грифон не остался на свободе...

Все так и обомлели, когда, явившись будто из ниоткуда, грязно-серое облако окутало Кирруха, на миг скрыв его из виду. Спустя ещё миг облако рассеялось, и взорам всех предстал громадный страшный змей!

****

* * *

Змей на секунду застыл, дав окружающим возможность как следует рассмотреть его. Грязно-серое тело толщиной с пальму было покрыто гладкой бронёй из чешуек. Длинный гибкий хвост беспрестанно извивался. А морда!.. Страшнее нельзя было увидать и в кошмаре! По сравнению с ней физиономии мамлюков могли показаться вполне привлекательными...

- Мама миа... - протянул Джин.

Киррух с удовлетворением осознал, что его превращение произвело сокрушительный эффект. Он пристально уставился на Мозенрата, и тот, не успевший сориентироваться, с ужасом ощутил, что стал не опасней котёнка...

Змей стрелою скользнул к оцепеневшему магу, и его гибкий хвост крепко схватил беспомощную жертву. От резкой боли действие гипноза ослабло, и Мозенрат увидел нависшие над собой горящие глаза с чёрными линиями зрачков... Из-за частокола длинных клыков пасть змея не закрывалась, и маг с омерзением и ужасом почувствовал смрад из глотки рептилии.

- Ну что, некромант? - прошипел Киррух, сильнее сжимая мага в кольцах своего хвоста. - Всё же мне опасно перечить.

Воздуха в лёгких Мозенрата хватило лишь на то, чтобы прошипеть в ответ:

- Так кто же ты?..

- Умница! - Киррух рассмеялся, его клыки заклацали друг о друга. - Хороший вопрос! Кто же я, в самом деле?.. - он сильнее сжал кольца, заставив мага вскрикнуть от боли. - Я тот, кто ненавидит грифонов! Я - их несчастье. Я - их враг. Я - их гибель. Я - их проклятье. А ты, мой неугомонный маг, - змей слегка ослабил свою хватку. - Ты - тот, кто бросил мне вызов. Ты беспомощен сейчас... О, как мне это нравится! Ничего нет слаще мести!!!

Змей зарычал, словно сотня диких тигров; его хвост поднял Мозенрата повыше - и с силой ударил о ближайшую пальму.

Дрожа от ужаса, Аурум бросилась на врага. Однако кинжалы её когтей не оставили на прочной чешуе даже вмятин.

- Джин, сделай _что-нибудь_!!! - наконец дошло до Аладдина.

Услыхав его крик, Киррух мигом развернул к ним свою чудовищную морду. Его чёрные зрачки вспыхнули, как огонь во тьме - и Джин застыл прямо в воздухе, парализованный взглядом змея.

- Глаза... Если бы можно было выткнуть ему глаза... - лихорадочно размышлял Аладдин. - Но как же... Коврик!

- Что ты задумал?! - ужаснулась Жасмин.

- Увидишь, - Аладдин вытащил из ножен меч и внимательно поглядел на его блестящее лезвие. - Коврик! Постарайся залететь к этой твари так, чтобы он не заметил. Похоже, у него чешуя твёрже стали... Посмотрим, какие у него глаза!

Коврик дождался, пока Аладдин запрыгнет на него, и помчался мимо ярящегося змея так, чтобы тот ничего не заметил.

- Ну, ещё будем вставать на моём пути?! - Киррух прошипел это почти с лаской, глядя на свою полузадушенную жертву. Мозенрат с трудом приоткрыл глаза. Внезапно он с изумлением увидел, как что-то тёмное быстро приближается к змеиной голове. Киррух тоже ощутил опасность и стремительно обернулся...

Клинок ослепительно сверкнул в лучах солнца, и Киррух взревел от боли и ярости. Его хвост непроизвольно разжался, и Мозенрат рухнул на землю с семиметровой высоты.

Голди-Гри и Ксеркс метнулись к упавшему волшебнику. Еле увернувшись от хвоста Кирруха, грифоница схватила мага за шиворот и оттащила подальше от опасной зоны.

Внезапно Киррух опомнился. Игнорируя боль, он прошипел:

- Килли! Не дай ей уйти! Не дай уйти ЕЙ!!!

И тут же стая дракончиков атаковала Аурум. Орлольвица встала на дыбы, бешено рассекая воздух когтями, и несколько неосторожных дракончиков тут же упали, истекая кровью.

- Ксеркс, маленький идиот, - простонал Мозенрат. - Спасай Голди-Гри! Отвлеки Килли!..

Ксеркс позеленел от ужаса, но, поборов свой страх, бросился в самую гущу дракончиков. Заметив впереди вожака, Ксеркс зашипел не хуже Кирруха - и с наслаждением погрузил зубы в тонкую драконью шею. Зазевавшийся дракончик рванулся прочь; рывок был столь резким, что Килли удалось освободиться из челюстей Ксеркса. Мигом развернувшись, взбешённый Килли кинулся на своего врага. Серая стая прекратила нападать на грифоницу и зачарованно глядела, как их вожак не на жизнь, а на смерть сцепился с угрём.

А Киррух, грозно рыча и шипя, никому не давал шанса приблизиться к себе. Его клыки внушали ужас; движения змея были столь стремительны, что даже проворный Коврик теперь не рискнул бы пролететь мимо жуткой рептилии.

Аурум помогла Мозенрату подняться.

- Ты знаешь, как справиться с этим змеем? - спросил подошедший Аладдин.

- Нет, - тихо ответил волшебник. Он приложил руку к груди и поморщился, поняв, что сломал как минимум половину рёбер.

"Да! - внезапный Голос ожёг, как огонь. - Ты знаешь! Надо спеть!"

- Надо спеть, - прохрипел Мозенрат.

- Спеть?! - изумился Аладдин. - А что?

"Да хоть что!!!" - рявкнул Голос в голове мага.

- М-м... Счастья, счастья регги!.. - неуверенно пропел Мозенрат первое, что пришло на ум.

Дракончики на миг приумолкли. Киррух гневно глянул на своих слуг и зашипел. Рептилии загалдели.

- Их слишком много, я не справлюсь, - вздохнул Мозенрат. - Меня не услышат в таком оре... - внезапно он нахмурился и поглядел вдаль. - Эй, а это ещё что?..

Все посмотрели туда, куда указывал волшебник. Что-то ослепительно сверкало, приближаясь к ним... Какой-то предмет... Надрываясь от усилий, какое-то маленькое существо несло странный предмет над барханами...

Мозенрат первым разглядел непонятную вещь.

- Лира Орфея!!! - ахнул он и тут же завопил. - Девочка моя! Умница! Скорее, сюда!..

Смертельно уставшая угрица напрягалась из последних сил. Медленно, но верно она подлетала к Мозенрату... Но тут силы её иссякли, и угрица выронила волшебную лиру. Однако выронила удачно: артефакт свалился аккурат на беснующегося Килли. Раздался неприятный хруст костей, и дракончик затих навсегда.

Напуганные смертью своего вожака, дракончики с шипением и визгом заметались по саду. Наконец, сбившись в стаю, они взмыли высоко в небо и устремились вдаль. Больше никто их не видел...

Змей с ненавистью уставился на Мозенрата уцелевшим глазом.

- Думаешь, это конец? Думаешь, что победил меня, экс-маг? Ош-ш-шибка!!!

Мозенрат поднял Лиру Орфея, стараясь не коснуться убитого дракончика.

- Да, ошибка, Киррух, - спокойно произнёс Мозенрат. - Я не экс-маг. Я - энигмаг!

Он швырнул Лиру в небо, и она застыла высоко над землёю, искрясь и мерцая.

- ЭНИГМАГИЯ!!!

****

* * *

Лира Орфея вспыхнула, будто солнце, и заиграла. Звуки её музыки походили на звуки всех инструментов сразу - и в то же время не походили ни на что.

От звуков её музыки гигантский змей вздрогнул, как от удара, и яростно зашипел, словно старался заглушить музыку.

- Ну, ты хотел _петь_, Мозенрат, - напомнил Аладдин.

Мозенрат вздохнул. И начал петь.

__

Вот одна из тех историй, о которых люди спорят,

И не день, не два, а много лет...

Началась она так просто - не с ответов, а с вопросов,

До сих пор на них ответа нет...

"Какая чушь!!!" - про себя ужаснулся Мозенрат. Его голос, усиленный магией Лиры, разносился, похоже, не только над дворцом, но и над всем городом! Магу не нравилось петь вообще, но эта песня особенно раздражала его. Однако, взглянув на Голди-Гри и Ксеркса, он с изумлением увидел, как они застыли в благоговейном трансе. Эта мысль придала ему уверенности.

__

Почему стремятся к свету все растения на свете?

Отчего к морям спешит река?..

Как мы в этот мир приходим, в чём секрет простых мелодий -

Нам хотелось знать наверняка...

Не выдержав пассивного наблюдения, грифоница и угорь стали подпевать своему другу. Невзирая на полное отсутствие голоса, у них выходило очень неплохо...

__

Замыкая круг, ты назад посмотришь вдруг,

Там увидишь в окнах свет, сияющий нам вслед...

Пусть идут дожди - прошлых бед от них не жди;

Камни пройденных дорог сумел пробить росток...

Покорённые волшебной Музыкой и Песней, увлечённому Мозенрату стали подпевать все.

__

Открывались в утро двери, и тянулись ввысь деревья;

Обещал прогноз то снег, то зной...

Но в садах рождённых песен ветер лёгок был и весел -

И в дорогу звал нас за собой...

Великолепная Песня плыла по волнам Энигмагии, очаровывая как слушателей, так и самого Певца... Лишь громадный змей не мог смириться с ней. Он шипел и рычал, бешено кидаясь в разные стороны, но ничего не мог сделать с нею... Ослепительное сияние исходило от Певца Мрака, и змей не мог приблизиться к нему...

__

Если солнце на ладони, если сердце в звуках тонет, -

Ты потерян для обычных дней...

Для тебя сияет полночь, и звезда спешит на помощь,

Возвращая в дом к тебе друзей...

Змей бросился на Певца, пытаясь укусить, убить... Однако его клыки схватили пустоту. Пронизанный могущественной Энигмагией, Мозенрат был неуязвим. Не прекращая петь, он пристально взглянул на своего врага. Его плащ всколыхнулся, обернувшись парой великолепных чёрных крыльев. На лице возник хищный орлиный клюв. На пальцах выросли могучие когти. Длинный хвост хлестнул по земле. Мозенрат обернулся неогрифом, которым был когда-то... Его эбеновые зрачки ожгли, как огонь, и перепуганный Киррух стал стремительно уменьшаться... Мозенрат взлетел, и его Песня обрушилась на змея, как цунами.

__

Свой мотив у каждой птицы, свой мотив у каждой песни,

Свой мотив у неба и земли...

Пусть стирает время лица, нас простая мысль утешит -

Мы услышать Музыку смогли...

С последними аккордами, могучей тёплой волной накрывшими всех, Киррух в страхе метнулся прочь, скользя по траве. И тогда Мозенрат атаковал. Упав на своего врага, он ударом клюва размозжил ему череп. И зарычал, гордый своей победой. А затем, не смея ослушаться инстинкта, вцепился в ненавистного змея...

- ФУ!!! - дружно содрогнулись все, кроме Голди-Гри, которая завистливо облизнулась.

Могущественная Энигмагия оставила Мозенрата, и в тот же миг он вновь стал самим собой, а Лира Орфея исчезла в ослепительной вспышке Света.

"Прощай, Певец... - пронеслось в его мозгу. - Ты хорошо выполнил свою Миссию..."

Странное наваждение вмиг исчезло, и Мозенрат в шоке осознал, что доедает маленькую окровавленную змейку...

- А-ах! Какая ещё миссия?! - чуть не подавился он.

Но ответа не было... Лишь Голди-Гри и Ксеркс приблизились к нему, терзаясь переживаниями. Аурум осторожно положила голову ему на плечо.

- Всё в порядке, Гри... - вздохнул Мозенрат, гладя её клюв. - Теперь всё будет в порядке... Не плачь, - сказал он, заметив её слёзы. - Со мной всё нормально. И Кирруха больше нет... Теперь никто не потревожит тебя. Пойдём-ка домой...

- Нет, - возразила грифоница.

- Нет?..

- Нет. Не пойдём, - Аурум слегка улыбнулась. - Мы полетим. Ты полетишь на мне.

- На тебе?! Но...

- Садись же, - нетерпеливо сказала грифоница. - Или ты хочешь упасть на дороге?..

Мозенрат покачал головой и осторожно взобрался на её золотистую спину. Чувствуя странную неловкость, он оглянулся на Аладдина и его друзей... Те молчали, потрясённые произошедшим ничуть не меньше волшебника. Мозенрат отвернулся от них и погладил гибкую шею Золотой Грифоницы.

- Я готов, - шепнул он.

И Аурум взлетела. Описав над королевским садом большой круг, она набрала высоту и помчалась на восток, унося своего друга домой, в Страну Чёрного Песка...

ЭПИЛОГ

Тёплая, кристально-прозрачная, с лёгким ароматом каких-то благовоний вода манила к себе, как магнит. Не дожидаясь Голди-Гри, Мозенрат медленно залез в свою шикарную черно-мраморную ванну (по правде говоря, больше напоминающую бассейн) и довольно посмотрел на чуть растерянную орлольвицу.

- Залезай! - любезно предложил он.

Грифоница осторожно попробовала воду лапой - и со счастливым мурлыканьем забралась в ванну. Немного воды выплеснулось через край, едва не угодив на Ксеркса и угрицу. Ксеркс недовольно фыркнул, но угрица обвилась вокруг его тела, и Ксеркс успокоился.

- Ты грустишь? - внезапно спросила Аурум, пристально поглядев на волшебника.

- Нет, - тот медленно покачал головой. - Я просто не могу понять... О какой миссии говорил Голос Энигмы, прежде чем покинуть меня? Неужели он имел в виду... что мне нужно было убить Кирруха? Мог бы сразу сказать - что я, возражал бы?.. - Мозенрат хитро улыбнулся, но тут же нахмурился. - А теперь такое чувство, что мной просто попользовались...

Грифоница расправила крыло и погладила им почти зажившее плечо своего друга.

- По-моему, ты об этом слишком много думаешь... Какая разница, как это случилось? Может, твой загадочный голос просто... _боялся_? Боялся твоего отказа? Тебе такое не приходило в голову? И потому он молчал... К тому же, если б не его помощь, я и ты сейчас... - она вздохнула и умолкла, не закончив фразы.

Мозенрат тоже помолчал немного.

- Есть ещё кое-что... - осторожно начал он. - Киррух говорил о пере, из которого я готовил себе зелье... Он сказал, что это перо было... _твоим_.

Голди-Гри судорожно вздохнула.

- Я бы предпочла не говорить об этом...

- Ну ладно... - произнёс несколько обескураженный маг.

- ...Но я скажу. Понимаешь, хоть раз побывать в плену, тем более у самого простого человека, а не у опасного конекоршуна, - это очень унизительно для грифона... - Голди-Гри мрачно усмехнулась. - Меня один раз ловили. Я попалась в простейшую ловушку, а напугалась, как бессловесная тварь! Но человек, поймавший меня, то ли тоже испугался столь опасной добычи, то ли пожалел, но только он быстро отпустил меня, вырвав на память одно моё перо...

- Надо же... - протянул Мозенрат.

Вдруг какой-то шорох, визг и шипение отвлекли его. Волшебник перевесился через край ванны и недовольно воззрился на резвившихся угрей.

- Вы не могли бы потише выражать свои восторги?! - рявкнул он.

Ксеркс столь умильно поглядел на своего хозяина, что грифоница, наблюдавшая эту сцену, не выдержала и отчаянно зафыркала, подавляя смех. Мозенрат недоумённо глянул на Аурум, затем вновь на Ксеркса. Маленькая угрица лизнула своего друга в мордочку и с интересом посмотрела на Мозенрата.

- Да, кстати. Всё хотел спросить... Ты не знаешь, откуда здесь взялось это зеленоглазое чудо? - спросил волшебник грифоницу.

- Знаю, - улыбнулась Золотая Грифоница. - Она следовала за нами ещё тогда, когда ты и я искали Гри-Парадиз... Помнишь Миражный Оазис?

- Ещё бы!

- Если честно, я сперва полагала, что она тоже твой компаньон, как и Ксеркс... Думаю, Ксеркс-то ей и понравился... А может быть, ты сам... - Аурум спрятала голову под крыло, стараясь не смеяться слишком уж громко.

- Да?.. - Мозенрат протянул руку к угрице. Та настороженно поглядела на мага, но всё-таки осталась на месте. Мозенрат погладил угрицу, любуясь её блестящими изумрудными глазами.

- А она умница... Что ж, раз она теперь моя, может, дать ей какое-нибудь имя?.. Хм... А что, если... Как насчёт Зены?! - он посмотрел на угрицу так, как Киррух когда-то глядел на него. Угрица не отвела взгляда, почувствовав, что происходит что-то важное для неё. - У тебя теперь есть имя, Зена, - волшебник вновь погладил угрицу.

- Ох, чуть не забыл! - вдруг спохватился он. - Гри, ты не проголодалась? Лично я уже...

- Но ты же съел нашего врага... - обиженно проворчала грифоница. - И вообще, что это такое? Он был скорее _моим_ врагом, чем твоим! Почему _ты_ его съел?! Я ведь тоже хотела...

- Не волнуйся, на вкус он был отвратителен... - поморщился волшебник. - К тому же, для тебя у меня есть сюрприз! Уж наверняка повкуснее того гада! - и он щёлкнул пальцами.

К ним подошёл мамлюк с большим красивым блюдом. На блюде аккуратной горкой высились замечательные, ароматные, свеженькие шашлычки...

- Что это?! - облизнулась Голди-Гри, и глаза её жадно заблестели.

- Шашлыки, - пояснил Мозенрат, наслаждаясь её удивлением и восторгом. - Мясное блюдо. Очень вкусное... Помнишь его симпатичную белую кобылку?.. По-моему, в таком виде она куда больше понравится нам... Точнее, нашим желудкам!

Он усмехнулся и взял себе шашлык. Голди-Гри схватила сразу два, с довольным урчанием вцепившись в сочное мясо. Ещё один она кинула на пол, к великой радости двух угрей.

И вскоре, когда они, сытые и счастливые, стояли на балконе, любуясь великолепным зрелищем чёрного неба ночи, Мозенрат тихо-тихо шепнул на ухо Золотой Грифонице:

- Сегодня ты позволила мне прокатиться на тебе верхом... Помнишь?

- Помню, - улыбнулась Голди-Гри и поглядела ввысь, на далёкие звёзды. - Садись! Сегодня прекрасная ночь для полётов...

КОНЕЦ


End file.
